A Life Of Wonders
by XxkassthewolfxX
Summary: Jacob's little sister, Kassey, is back from a four year stay with relatives in Texas. What happens when she meets the werewolf pack? What if she turns into one herself and imprints on Seth and vice versa? Find out on A Life Of Wonders!
1. A WeirdGreat Reunion

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my OC!**

**Other than that, enjoy =)**

So there I was, in the small town of Forks, just entering the La Push reservation. I was sitting in the passenger's seat of Jacob's, my big brother's, Rabbit. He was 17, very tall, with short dark brown hair, wearing shorts and no shirt, though I didn't understand how he could stand the cold rain outside. I on the other hand, am Kassey (pronounced like KC), I'm 14, long brown hair, pretty tall I suppose, and very bundled up from the rain. I had flown in from Texas after being with my aunt and uncle for four years, though I was never told why I was sent over there. But now I was on my way back to see my dad, and, according to my brother, meet some other people. Jacob glanced at me "You're pretty quiet." "What? Were you expecting me to be all happy with this weather?" I grimaced at the rain outside. Jacob chuckled, "You'll get used to it." We pulled into an old red house. Jacob smiled at the group of people outside. "Say hello to your welcoming party." I just stared at all the huge, shirtless boys outside _my_ house. I stepped out of the car and with all my bags and walked up to the crowd and spotted my dad in a wheelchair, almost unnoticeable on the porch behind the huge boys. "Dad!" I ran up to him and hugged him in an awkwardly kind of way. He smiled, "Its nice to see you again Kassey, you've grown so much" I heard someone clear his throat behind me. I turned and faced the group of boys, trying my hardest ever to not blush.


	2. What are they expecting?

A/N: Thank you for reviewing pplz! Enjoy this second chapter!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Only Kassey! **

* * *

Kasseypov:

I faced the group of boys. Jacob stood next to them, giving me a look of encouragement to introduce myself. I took a deep breath, "Hi."

They all grinned and said hello, or hi, or hey, at once. One of the bigger, taller ones smiled big "It's nice to finally meet Jacob's sister...I'm Sam Uley." He held his hand out to me. I shook it. He had the hottest skin I had ever felt, same as Jacob's, though I didn't say anything. I met the rest of the boys. Paul, Jared, and, of course, I remembered Jacob's best friends, Quil and Embry. After that, we all walked into the house and I went to put my stuff in my new room.

When I came back to the living room, I saw another boy just come in.

"Sorry I'm late!" he called out.

Sam looked at him with disappointment and Paul shook his head. I wondered what was so bad about being late.

"Hey kid. Leah?" Jacob called to him from the couch.

"She didn't wanna come." The boy said.

The boy looked almost exactly like the others, but he seemed younger. He looked at me and seemed a little surprised and stared a little, then came up to me grinning and said, "You must be Kassey."

I nodded and smiled, "Yep, that's me."

"Its such a pleasure to finally meet you, I'm Seth Clearwater."

My dad rolled up to us and handed us both a Coke, a smile playing on his face. I noticed Embry nudge Jacob on the side and nod to us. I was really confused. What did they expect of us? Lead along, of me? Then I heard the boys, including my brother, yelling and whooping. Seth ran over to watch the game they had been watching.

I sighed and looked at my dad, "Do they _have _to do that?"

My dad chuckled and smiled, "Yeah, its instinct." I rolled my eyes and went to my room to unpack.

* * *

I had been staring out at the rain for a while until I noticed the yelling had stopped. I walked out to the living room and saw that everyone had left. Only Jacob and my dad were in the kitchen, talking to each other. Jacob looked up at me and said one last thing to my dad and walked out of the house.

I looked at my dad in confusion. "Where's he goin?"

"He has to go do something." My dad replied, and rolled himself to the TV.

I shrugged and and went back to my room. I looked at the clock. 11:30. What would Jacob have to do at this time? And why was everyone looking at me as if they were expecting something? I shook my head. It was probably something not to worry about. I lay down on my bed, and fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if it wasn't very long. Please tell me how ya like it so far! =)


	3. w

**A/N: I'm SOOOOOOOO sorry i havent uploaded in a long time! Dx please spare me! I've been super busy and i had lost my muse for awhile, but i got it back! ^^...anywho, well, i hope you like this chapter **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight! . sadly.. :(**

* * *

Kasseypov:

I woke up to the shine of the morning sun on my face. I looked at my clock. _8:30._ I groaned and sat up. "_Now _its sunny." I grumbled. I got off my bed and went to the restroom, brushed my teeth, took a shower, and just changed to my normal jean-and- t-shirt clothes.

Once I was in my regular daily mood and appearance, I walked to the kitchen to grab something to eat. I waved at my dad, who was watching TV, "Morning."

He looked up from the TV, "Morning."

I looked around the kitchen for something to eat – if there was something - and called over to him. "Where's Jake?"

"Asleep...he might be asleep for the whole day…he was out late."

"Uh…okay." I wondered what Jake could possibly do at night that my dad would allow. I just shrugged and ate a bowl of cereal, though I mostly just played around with it.

My dad suggested I go to the beach and get used to my surroundings, so I set off to the distant sound of the waves and salty smell of seawater. The sun wasn't very bright overhead, compared to how bright it was in Texas. It also felt very humid and damp, which I wasn't used to.

When I finally reached the beach, it didn't look like I hoped it would. Though it still looked somewhat pretty with the sun making the water shine and all. I wondered if the water was cold. "Only one way to find out." I muttered to myself, then took off my Converse and socks and walked to the edge of the water. To my surprise, it didn't feel cold at all. It was actually at a perfect temperature to swim in. I walked deeper into the water, not caring if my jeans got wet. I sighed, hoping I didn't look like a weirdo standing in almost waste-high water fully dressed. Though no one was around I still felt eyes on me and walked back out of the water. Once I had my Converse back on, I started wandering around when I spotted Seth Clearwater coming out of the woods. "Hey Seth!" I called out to him, waving.

He turned around, looked at me and started jogging towards me, giving me his charming smile, "Hey Kassey!"

"What were you up to?" I asked, glancing at the spot of the woods he came from, then back at him.

He shrugged, "I was just…you know, exploring and stuff. Why? A person can't explore the woods for fun sometimes?" he asked in a joking voice.

I chuckled, "Yeah, I was just wondering."

"So…" he said, looking around then back at me and stuffed his hands into his pockets, "how 'bout I show you around the neighborhood?"

I smiled, "Sure!"

He nodded and we both started walking around, him telling me where the school was and what paths to take to get to here and there, and I listened…most of the time. Others I would just end up staring at him without myself knowing, getting a questioning look – always including a smile - and a laugh.

By lunch time, since we were around there anyways, we stopped by his house and ate some sandwiches…though _some_ would be an understatement, considering Seth ate so many sandwiches we finished the whole loaf of bread. I was a little guilty too, since I had eaten more than I thought I needed to…which was weird.

I sat at the table staring at him as he devoured the last sandwich as if it was his first. He looked at me and tilted his head questioningly, "What?"

"You just ate a whole loaf of bread," I said in disbelief.

He shrugged, "I was hungry."

"Looks more to me like you hadn't eaten for a whole year or something."

He chuckled, "I'd say the same for you."

My felt a small blush appear on my face but tried to shake it off, hoping he didn't notice it. When I looked back at him, I cursed my damned bad luck because I saw a big defiant grin plastered on his face.

"I-I…that's not the point!" I stammered out, and looked away again, blushing.

He laughed. "Its alright." He shrugged, "Anyways I always eat like that, its only natural since I'm a w-w…ah…um…"

I looked at him questioningly, "A what?"

Seth rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Nothing…anyways, um…we should be leaving, my sister could be waking up anytime soon."

"Why? Is she mean or something?" I asked.

He shook his head, "No, she's just not the best or happiest person to be around."

I shrugged, "Okay."

We both walked out in silence. I took the chance to think about what he had said earlier. What could Seth Clearwater possibly be that started with a "w"? I shook my head. I decided not to think too much about it. I looked at Seth, having to tilt my head slightly up, "So where are your parents?" I asked.

Seth looked at me, "My mom is most likely out buying groceries."

"And your dad?"

"My dad…um…passed away." he frowned for the first time ever since I met him.

"Oh…sorry. I shouldn't have asked." I frowned and regretted asking about his dad.

His smile instantly came back, "It's alright, you deserve to know."

I nodded as we walked up to my house. I looked at it for a while, finally taking in the little red house, the old garage separate from it, Jacob's Rabbit parked outside. I sighed. Right when I was about to ask Seth if he wanted to come in, he gasped and slapped his forehead.

"I'm such an idiot!" he cried out and looked at me. "I'm really sorry but I got to go, I have a…this meeting for a club I'm in, I'll see ya later! Bye Kassey!" he sprinted off and disappeared into the woods.

I frowned and watched the spot he had disappeared through, then sighed and walked into my house, for some unknown reason, grumbling about random things that seemed irritable to me at the moment.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! and i hope it was long enough, i promise i WILL update soon, tell me if i did anything wrong. **

**Plz review, it'll mean alot..and u get cookies :D**


	4. Change

**A/N: okay so here the next chapter, and it didnt even take long to do! yaaayy! xD **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! .**

* * *

Kasseypov.

A few weeks passed and I had become inseparable with Seth Clearwater, and vice versa. Jacob literally had to drag him out of my house one afternoon to go help him out with something, though he didn't want to tell me what. Until one morning I had woken up with a really bad fever, and stayed in bed covered in many blankets. I didn't feel sick, but I knew something was wrong. Whenever Jacob came in to give me something to eat, his eyebrows would furrow at the sight of me, but he wouldn't say what was wrong. Seth didn't visit me often, maybe only twice since it started, and he gave me the same look Jacob gave me.

It was day three of my mysterious fever and the cold I felt had gone away and now I was just in bed, my skin burning at a temperature that could make toast, watching the steady rainfall I had grown used to. I sat up. That was it, I was fed up with all these secrets and I was going to get answers. I put on my Converse and stormed out of my room into the living room. As usual, Jacob was talking to our dad, but they both looked at me when they heard me approach. "Kass, what are you doin' up?" Jake said, giving me his worried look.

"I want answers." I said, trying to keep my voice in a steady tone, though it still came out a little angry.

He bit his lip but said nothing.

"I know you know what's wrong."

Silence.

"Tell me, Jake!" I raised my voice unconsciously; "I'm tired of you keeping me in the dark! You and everyone else! Ever since I came here, you've been keeping things from me! Even now, when something is happening to me, you _still_ don't tell me what it is! It's my own health, don't I deserve to know!"

"I'm sorry Kass, but I can't-" Jacobs eyes widened. Tears of anger stung my eyes and I felt myself shaking convulsively. I heard a distant shout from my dad and through the blur of my tears I saw Jake come up to me and take me outside into the woods and then…everything became a blur.

I felt something in me explode almost painfully. I was changing. I felt myself grow bigger, and I stood on four feet. Everything around me looked and sounded different. Modified even. I looked at what I could see of myself and cried out in disbelief, but it came out as a yelp. I was a wolf…a _white_ wolf.

I heard something next to me and I turned to the direction of a huge rusty brown wolf looking back at me. I backed away and then in a flash, turned and ran as fast as I could away from it.

A voice in my head kept telling me to stop but I pushed on, going faster when I heard someone in my pursuit. I then heard even more footfalls on my pursuit, and the voice got louder, until I realized they were _voices_, each one of them different. Suddenly, I heard Seth's voice, pleading me to stop. I tripped and fell with a yelp, rolling until my back hit the trunk of a huge tree.

Immediately after, the giant rusty brown wolf skidded to a halt in front of me, along with a bigger black wolf and a small gangly sand-colored wolf. I braced myself, knowing that was it for me.

* * *

**Alright so i guess it was kinda short, but i decided to stop it here or it wouldve ended up being SUPER long...but i got a head start on the next chapter so i'll be updating soon! PLEASE REVIEW! TILL NEXT TIME! :D**


	5. Waitwhat?

**A/N: Heellloooo everyone~! *peeks around corner* . ummm, I am terribly sorry I took this long to update...;-; please forgive me! i swear i will update WAYYYY faster than ever! I really want to try again with this fanfiction. Please bare with me once more, and if i ever take REALLY long to upload, u have permission to completely forget about this story. But anyways! Her is the 5th chapter! ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight **

* * *

Kasseypov.

****I turned ever so slightly to face them, not bothering to get up. I looked them over and decided the smallest sandy-colored wolf would've been the easiest to attack and escape through, but I knew the others would immediately follow and just as easily catch up. So instead i lay there and wept, or rather, whined. One of the wolves whined with me. I didn't bother looking up to see which one, but i guessed it was the less mean-looking sandy-colored wolf. I kept on with my weep-..whining. I got images of Seth and Jake in my head. I whined a little more, until an image of Sam Uley came up as well. What was an image of Sam Uley doing in my head right now? That startled me a little. And then Jake's voice came in my head.

_It's okay Kass, it's just us. Me, Seth and Sam. Don't be scared. Look at us closely. You'll see._

___Yeah, _Seth added into to mind, the sound of his slightly pained voice making my heart clench, _we won't bite. Please don't cry. Please? _

I looked at them finally, and I mean _really_ looked at them. I noticed the way the black wolf held his head high and stood tall. It reminded me of how Sam Uley stood. So i guess that was Sam. For some reason I had an urge to shrink down into rock at his presence. My eyes moved to the sand-colored wolf. He looked younger, more inexperienced. I guessed a lower rank too. He looked at me with eyes full of concern, but also with an attraction. I blinked and quickly looked on. That was definitely Seth. If I wasn't a wolf, I knew I would've blushed really bad. I looked to the next wolf, the rusty-brown one. He had my brother's really dark brown eyes. I saw a slight look of sadness and worry in them. And the way he stood. His body showed something of a cross between being ready to spring into a fight but at the same time protective towards...me..? It was Jake. I would know my brother. He _would _fight against his friends for me. I heard a low chuckle in my mind.

_What?_ I said.

_You know me pretty well, _Jake replied.

I just rolled my eyes as thought, _Oh, shut up. _As if nothing was off about where we were, and _what_ we were. I whimpered again, looking down. _What am I? Why are we like this, Jake? Why is Sam and Seth like this too? What's going on? I-I'm scared.. _I curled up a little, trying to hide.

_We'll explain that when you're calmed down and back at home._ Sam said, his voice sounding a little pitying.

_Okay Sam.._ I stopped whimpering and lay my head down, getting comfortable enough to calm down. I closed my eyes and took steady breaths.

Jake chuckled and walked over, nudging my side playfully. _He said calm down, not fall asleep, Kass. _

I didn't listen. I was tired. Very tired. I was going to sleep right then and there. I didn't have a choice. Sleep overtook me before I even thought about getting back up. I noticed Seth walk up and lick my muzzle. He nuzzled where my cheek should've been and, in a soft voice, said, _Just rest Kass...you need it...love..._

__Wait...what did he say...? Love...? Oh well...

* * *

**A/N: So there is chapter 5...sorry it's short and sorry, of course, for the long wait. I assure you I'll try my best to make my chapters longer. Until next time! Promise! .**

**Review and wat not! Go ahead and tell me if anything's wrong in my story and all that stuff. *cookies for everyone***


End file.
